The Perfect Rose
by tomColt15
Summary: Updated - A rose and a carnation are two similar things. One has thorns, while the other is perfect. To Rarity, one of these reminds her of a certain pegasus, but which. Updated a little just for the holidays


A rose lay down next to a red carnation. The two flowers were practically identical, yet so different. One of them was a beautiful scarlet flower whose aroma was perfection itself, only it had its thorns. The other was the same, only no thorns, this one was perfect. A set of sapphire blue eyes watched them, thinking which was better. The bleach white unicorn kept her eyes fixed on the flowers still trying to decide which one was just right. It had to be perfect, it had to describe her love. For she wanted to give one of the flowers to one of her friends in order to show her true feelings.

xXx

The small white filly sat at her desk obsessing over her costume designs. She thought they were perfect, but there was something about it that she wanted more of. She wanted them to shine, to bedazzle the crowd. She kept working and working, but she couldn't get it right. Finally the small filly broke down. She'd given up. Nothing could fix her costumes. At least that was what she'd thought, until her horn had other ideas. A magical surge pulled her out of her house and onto a long journey only to meet a rock. The filly was already upset as it was, this only enraged her more. She shouted and screamed at the rock, then her horn. That was all she could do. The insults to her horn continued until a boom shattered through the air. It was so colorful and amazing the purple maned unicorn couldn't take her eyes off of it. She'd watched at the boom spread across Equestria and a rainbow followed it. She stared at it until the beautiful creation evaporated into the sky. The filly then looked down at the rock, it was split in two and jewels invaded the insides. She stared at the shining gems, they were all flawless and beautiful. Just like the colorful explosion.

She'd finally gotten her cutie mark and everything was perfect. Three diamonds marked her flank and it was all thanks to the rainbow in the sky. It'd been tmany years since she'd seen the boom, and her fashion designing was completely unique thanks to the diamonds. Costumers had filled the shop day in and day out. Today however, was one of the few slow days. The white unicorn thought this was the perfect day to go and see her friend Fluttershy. Even though she was quite shy, Fluttershy was her best friends so far. AppleJack was her polar opposite and Pinkie Pie was a bit too crazy for her. She was just about to head out her door when another costumer arrived. It was actually Fluttershy herself, along with an accomplice. The friend Fluttershy brought along completely caught the elegant unicorn's eyes. She was a rainbow, just like the one that brought her to where she was today. A gorgeous cyan coat glistened with the rainbow mane and tail she obtained and she had the best eyes. They were rose colored. Love at first sight, how silly for her to think. She hadn't even known the blue pegasus for a minute. One thing she did know was that her eyes were fixed upon the creature for so long she hadn't even noticed.

"Hello?" a rough voice rang through the white pony's ears. She turned to look at where the voice came from. It was that pegasus, she and Fluttershy were standing right next to her.

"Oh, um, hello! Welcome to Carrousel Boutique, is there anything I can help you with?" the unicorn said.

"Oh Rarity, I was just showing Rainbow Dash around town. I thought I'd show her your shop, if that's okay with you of course," the yellow pegasus explained.

"Darling, its quite alright. Now Fluttershy, why don't you introduce me to your friend here," Rarity responded.

"Oh yes of course. This is Rainbow Dash, she's one of my best friends and we went to flight school together before she dropped out," Fluttershy introduced. As her friend spoke the rainbow one took a powerful stance in order to show off. Rarity stared at the living rainbow and blushed a bit. She was gorgeous, but there was no way she liked her, right.

"The school wasn't exactly the biggest challenge I've had, so I dropped out. Their lose anyway, I mean, I am the greatest flier in all of Equestria," Rainbow Dash boasted. Perhaps she was wrong about the pegasus. She was such a braggart, there was no way she could like any pony like that. However there was something about this one that made her stand out more. Rarity couldn't help but giggle at the brash mare.

"Well, that's certainly very interesting. Perhaps I shall see more of your 'skills' later on," Rarity said only feeding the pegasus' cockiness. "Friends?" She asked while stretching out a hoof. Rainbow Dash stared at the out stretched hoof for a while then smirked and launched her own hoof at the white mare's.

"Friends!"

xXx

Her eyes were fixed upon the pegasus. So graceful. Rarity was a pony that knew elegance, beauty, and grace anywhere anytime. If there were one thing that she would say was more graceful than herself, it'd be this pegasus. She watched as the cyan pony soar through the sky, her mind began to ponder. A light blush appeared on her face, and she couldn't help it. She tried stopping herself, but her heart only pounded faster. Rarity quickly shook her head, she did not like Rainbow Dash. Rarity forced this thought into her head as much as she could until Rainbow Dash fluttered gently next to her unicorn friend, panting lightly.

"So, how was that?" she asked after whipping a bit of sweat from her mane. Rarity only stared at the glistening, sweaty pegasus. Lucky for her, Rainbow wasn't the brightest pony and was completely unaware of the scarlet shade that covered the unicorn's muzzle. A blue hoof waved in front of Rarity's face, diminishing the trance she'd fallen into.

"Oh, um, that was fabulous darling! I really enjoyed watching you fly," Rarity replied. It was true too. She'd loved everything that Rainbow had done, the cloud cutting, the filly flash, the speed strut, and especially the Buccaneer Blaze. It was like watching a Rainbow, only twenty percent cooler.

"Just fabulous? C'mon Rare, I think I deserved something cooler than that!" Rainbow argued. Rare; she liked that nickname Rainbow used on her. It was sweet.

"Well, I'm sorry if my vocabulary doesn't please you Rainbow Dash," Rarity teased. Rainbow blinked a couple of times before letting all of Rarity's words sink in. Then she smirked again and waved a hoof in order to blow off the comment. She always did the same gestures whenever she had nothing else to say. It was cute how Rainbow was always so childish. Rarity always loved watching Dash fly, however after that day, her business became more popular out of nowhere and wasn't able to watch her pegasus friend anymore.

About a year later, Rarity finally had a chance. Rainbow was going to compete in the Best Young Fliers competition and Rarity would die to go watch and cheer on her friend. Alas, she wasn't a pegasus and was unable to. Lucky for her Twilight was introduced in the past year and gave her the opportunity to watch. Not only was she able to watch Dash, but she also was able to show her another side. Rarity wanted to show Dash that she could fly too, she wanted to impress her. All in all, her plan had failed, and the results only left her gaining more love for Rainbow. This was the day, she wasn't going to deny it. She loved Rainbow Dash.

xXx

Over the years Rarity has grown to learn more and more about the rainbow pegasus. She was cocky, rude, arrogant, self conscious, and a huge braggart. However, she was loyal, brave, strong, fast, and beautiful. Rainbow Dash was a great friend even if she could be a bit stupid at some points. She'd irritated a manticore and kicked a dragon in the face. Always so brash. Then again, she did rescue Rarity and her friends multiple times and was the reason she obtained her cutie mark. But then there was that one time she left her in the middle of nowhere with Pinkie too.

Either way she thought about it, Rainbow Dash was just Rainbow Dash. She was amazing and beautiful, yet she had so many flaws. Rarity looked at the rose again. Rainbow had rose colored eyes. The rose was also gorgeous but still had its thorns. Her eyes shifted to the carnation, it was perfect. Now was the time to decide which to give to Dash. It was an easy decision for Rarity.

The white mare trotted out her shop with a scarlet flower in the air with her magic. Ponies looked at it and saw how beautiful the flower was glistening in the light. Just like Rainbow Dash, the carnation was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Uh I wrote half of this one day then watched the new episode, The Last Round-Up, and wrote the rest. I was really tired and my friend said "Hey Vanessa, there aren't that many RariDash fics" so I was like "Yeah there are in fact imma make one :D" (this was on some chat site or something). So I was making a whole nother one called Emeralds, Rubies, and Sapphires then remembered Dash's eyes are more rose than ruby. That thought gave me this idea, but I have no idea what I was doing I just wrote whatever entered my mind. Anyway, quick little drabble here hope you like it._

_Valentine's Day is here so here's my favorite fanfic I ever wrote, sadly this was the least popular so I re-mastered it a bit._


End file.
